The Doctor Will See You Now
by angelsinstead
Summary: Lawrence and Carly have reunited, but she's still involved with Bo.   Lawrence demands she break things off with Bo.   Bo is horrified and devestated, but finds comfort with Billie.
1. Lawrence Sees the Doctor

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Part One ::: Lawrence Sees the Doctor

Lawrence lay there on the examining table only a few minutes before Carly entered, wearing a white doctor's uniform and a stethoscope around her neck. He also noticed she wore her long dark hair in a neat knot atop her head and had no expression upon her face, save for the mischievous gleam which brightened her blue eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Alamain," she spoke in a business- like fashion, as she stood over him with his medical file in her hands. "I hope you haven't been too uncomfortable in that hospital gown."

"Ohhh no, doctor," said Lawrence with a slight chuckle. "I am always quite comfortable with my rear-end hanging out."

Carly said nothing as she skimmed over his file with her eyes. "Hmmmmm..." she finally said. "Appears you haven't had a testicle exam in quite a while."

Lawrence nearly jumped off the metal table, but she didn't give him a chance. Suddenly she pressed the stethoscope to his chest, intent on hearing his heartbeat. "My goodness, aren't we excited?" she teased. "Your heart is about to pound right out of your chest."

"Somehow I sense that has something to do with your presence, doctor," Lawrence replied, as Carly reached for her tongue depresser to examine Lawrence's throat.

"Open up and say 'ahhhh'," Carly instructed, placing the thin piece of smooth wood on Lawrence's tongue when he complied.

"Hmmmmm..." she said, as she slid the wooden stick over the surface or his tongue and along his lower lip erotically. "You're very responsive."

As soon as the tongue depressor had left his mouth, Carly replaced it with her tongue, exploring the warmth of his mouth very thoroughly. After her mouth had disengaged from his, Lawrence lay there stunned, asking, "What was that for, doctor?"

"I was only searching for any abnormalities in your mouth cavity," was her answer. "Now to check your reflexes."

When Carly's hand slid lower down his body, Lawrence expected her to meet up with his knee for the usual reflex-test, but he let out a hot gasp when her hands ripped thru the paper gown to grasp his semi-hard cock. "Very good," she sighed. "Your reflexes are working wonderfully. Relax now, while I examine your penis and testicles."

Her gentle caresses made it impossible for Lawrence to lie so still, especially when her touch left him hard and throbbing. Lawrence thought he had died and gone to heaven when suddenly her lips closed over his erect cock, taking him all in. "May I ask..." he spoke in a breathless voice as he felt her warm, wet mouth on his cock. "...what you are doing now?"

Carly came up for air for a brief second, answering, "I'm testing your sperm-count."

"Ohhhh Fuck!" Lawrence groaned, as she began to suck and lick deliciously. He arched his ass off the metal table, sending more of his huge, throbbing cock down her throat.

As she tasted him, she carressed his heavy balls sensuously, bringing him quickly to a white-hot, tantalizing orgasm. "My God, Katerina," he moaned, as she milked his heavy balls. "You're draining me!" She continued to suck on his engorged cock, draining him of every ounce of his sperm.

Finally she came up for air, looking at him. "You're in excellent health," she said with a smile, her lips yet creamy with his semen. "Please turn over now onto your stomach."

Lawrence gave her questioning a look, almost like he didn't trust her. He stared at her with his greenish-hazel eyes, wondering what she was up to now. After that delicious orgasm she had just given him, he would have done anything for this beautiful woman. He turned over then, presenting her with his masculine backside. He tensed slightly then as he felt one of her soft hands pressing against his firm buttock. "What are you doing now, Doctor Manning?"

He gasped then as he felt a swift, sharp pain in his left buttock. He looked back to see an ugly-looking needle stabbed deeply into his flesh. "I'm giving you the tetnus injection you are due for," Carly explained, slowly withdrawing the needle from his smarting flesh. "We wouldn't want you to come down with lock-jaw, would we? It would spoil our marvelous kissing and make-out sessions, and I cannot live without them."

"Well, in that case, thank you, doctor," Lawrence spoke with a slight grin. "Will that be all for today?"

"Yes. You can get dressed now."

"Thank God. I was beginning to feel like a pin-cushion."

"Just wait til you get my bill," Carly said with a teasing smile as she turned to leave the examining room.

"Wait, Katerina. We need to talk. Could I meet you in your office for a few minutes?" Lawrence asked, reaching for his discarded clothing in which he had draped over a nearby chair.

"I always have time for you, my love," she agreed with a wink before exiting the room.

After Lawrence was properly dressed, he met Carly in her office for a discussion. "I don't know if I can sit down," he complained, still feeling the painful sting from the needle in his backside.

"I will allow you to stand," she said from where now sat behind her neat and tidy desk.

"Thank you for the quite thorough examination, Doctor Manning," Lawrence said. "You have remarkable expertise as a doctor."

"I'm happy to be of service to you, Mr. Alamain," she replied. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss before my next patient?"

"Quite frankly there is," said Lawrence, his eyes becoming a dark- forest green. "Bo."

"What about Bo?"

"You're still living with him, Katerina. You're in his bed every night. He'll be expecting you to have sex with him. The point is, I will not share you with another man. You'll have to tell Bo the truth about you and me or what we have is meaningless," Lawrence demanded.

"Are you asking me to tell Bo that you and I are lovers once again? Are you asking me to leave him?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I am asking."

"Lawrence, I must ask for a day or two to confront Bo with this," Carly said. "Matters such as this must be handled very delicately."

"I agree. But I do insist that you tell Bo by the end of this week."

"He's not going to handle this very well. I'm afraid he's going to fly off the handle," worried Carly. "You don't know how disasterous his temper can be."

"Should I fear for my life?" Lawrence asked half-jokingly.

"Don't make light of this, Lawrence. I fear we may have World War III on our hands."

"You should not let this upset you, darling. You should have only happiness in your heart-happiness that you and I are finally back together again."

"You're right, my love. How do you suggest I keep my mind off Bo?"

"I have a few ideas," he said with a sly smile. "Meet me at Pier Nineteen after you leave the hospital, and I'll let you in on them."

Carly stood to give him a long passionate kiss with lots of tongue. "I'll be there, baby," she promised, her lips lingering on his. She then left him there in her office, his cock heavy and throbbing again. 


	2. Love on the Docks

Dr. Carly Manning arrived at the docks after a long, tiring day at the hospital. "I'll have Lawrence give me delicious back-rub," she whispered to herself as she approached Pier Nineteen.

Lawrence sat waiting on a wooden bench for her. He got to his feet when he saw her, and she ran to him, throwing herself into his comforting embrace. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, pressing many kisses upon his handsome face.

"I want to make love to you, Katerina. NOW!"

"Yes, Lawrence! YES! I want to make hot, passionate love to you, too!"

Thoughts swirled crazily through Lawrence's brain. Where could he take Carly and make long satisfying love to her? Suddenly, a wild thought seized him; he would make love to her here, under the wooden structure of the dock!

Carly made no protest when Lawrence lifted her into the strength of his arms. They kissed crazily, as he carried her below the darkened docks of Pier Nineteen. Here the air was musty and cobwebs twisted and swayed in the sultry breeze. He laid Carly down on the dusty boards which made up the floor, and then lowered his body to cover hers.

The two were not aware of their surroundings in the heat of their desire, nor were they aware of the tall, shadowy figure who watched them from a distance, concealed behind the overhanging old ropes which hung from the top of the dock like a dark canopy. Carly's clothes were coming off, and she soon lay there shamelessly naked as Lawrence gazed longingly at her lovely body.

Bo Brady watched with cold brown eyes as Lawrence's lips swooped downward to draw Carly's aroused nipple into his mouth. Bo heard his fianc e moan in pleasure as Lawrence began to suck and flick the pink nub of Carly's breast.

Bo watched as Lawrence's hands slid down Carly's body to find the dark curls nestled between her long legs. His fingers stroked and caressed as his mouth played lovingly upon her large, lovely breasts. Bo had gone onto the docks for a late afternoon walk. He never imagined he would find something like this when he had left his father's fishing boat!

"Ohhh Lawrence! You do that so well!" Carly spoke in a sexy purr. "I was going to ask you for a back-rub, but I think I prefer your hot cock instead!"

Bo's eyes widened in great shock and disbelief. Carly never spoke that brazenly to him. Nor had she ever gazed at him with such a breathtaking mixture of love and lust shining in the depths of her sapphire eyes. Lawrence was taking great delight in her wanton response, his hands ceasing to caress Carly's body just long enough to remove his own clothing. Soon Lawrence stood over Carly's loveliness entirely nude.

Despite Bo's disgust at finding his fiancee in the arms of her former lover, he was angered to find himself becoming more than mildly aroused by the passionate scene before him. "Take me now, Lawrence! I'm yours!" Carly called out in a pleading voice, her thighs coming open to receive Lawrence's thrust. Bo felt his own male organ swell and throb when he heard those sexy words.

Lawrence lowered his body over Carly's, his swollen member entering her in one velvet plunge. She was wet and hot, her silken tunnel welcoming him tightly. Bo watched Lawrence's hips pump up and down atop the woman they both loved, as Carly kept muttering erotically, "Deeper, Lawrence! Ohhhh YES! Faster! HARDER!"

Carly wrapped her long sexy legs around Lawrence's butt, her body rising wildly to meet his forceful thrusts. Bo had a perfect view of Lawrence's thick shaft disappearing again and again into Carly's tight little pussy. Bo felt his cock straining hard and swollen in the tight confines of his blue jeans, when he suddenly came to the realization that the lovemaking had never been this intense with him and Carly. She had never moaned, screamed, and begged as she was doing now when fucking Lawrence. And she had most certainly never wrapped those gorgeous legs around HIS body while raking her long red nails across the flesh of his back.

"Ohhh God, Katerina!" Bo heard Lawrence moan in a voice aching with pleasure. "I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm gonna cum, too," Bp said under his breath, finally releasing his own erection which had been about to burst from his jeans as he needed to find satisfaction soon. Bo began to stroke it roughly as he listened to the lustful groans of Lawrence Alamain. Just as Carly let out a scream of utter ecstasy, Bo exploded all over his own hand trying not to call out his joy too loudly upon his orgasm. As Carly's body quaked with the force of her climax, Lawrence voiced throaty groans of pleasure, his fiery semen pouring into Carly's velvety depths.

After their heated lovemaking session, Carly lay snuggled in Lawrence's arms, unaware that she, Lawrence, and Bo had just had a triple climax. Her dark head was cradled against Lawrence's chest as Lawrence began to speak. "That was wonderful, Love. You're great," Lawrence spoke, placing a soft kiss upon the top of her head.

"Thank you, my love," Carly said cheerfully with a small smile. "You were pretty marvelous yourself. That was the wildest sex I've had in quite awhile."

"Yeah," they heard a sarcastic voice say from out of the shadowy darkness. "I might even say that myself."

"Bo!" Carly gasped, her body trembling as she jerked upright, twisting halfway out of Lawrence's arms when she heard her fianc e's familiar deep voice.

"That's right, Carly. It's me and I saw everything. You really put on quite a show," Bo said, his face absent of any expression as he moved into their view. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to have zipped his jeans before stepping out from the shadows.

"My God, you saw-?" Carly cried out, cheeks flaming. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say anything? I didn't want to miss the entertainment!"

"Katerina, I think we better get dressed," Lawrence spoke, reaching for his clothing, but Bo's booted foot moving quickly, covering the pile of discarded clothes and stopping Lawrence from covering his nakedness.

"Not so fast, Alamain," Bo said coldly. "You're not moving a muscle until Carly gives me some sort of explanation."

Bo's furious dark eyes shifted to Carly, regarding her with a dangerous blend of savagery and disgust. "Bo, please! Don't hate me!" Carly murmured in a pitiful sob. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Why the hell were you acting like a slut then? My God, we were supposed to get married! Why were you fucking someone else?"

"Stop it, Brady!" Lawrence screamed ferociously. "You can't talk to Carly that way!"

"Y-You don't know the whole story," Carly spoke, looking from one man to the other. "You won't like what I have to confess."

"Out with it, Carly!" Bo insisted impatiently, rolling his eyes. "Come on ... we don't have all day."

Carly took a huge, deep breath, and then began speaking. "Years ago, after Lawrence and I broke up, I was in a terrible state," said Carly. "I was so confused, so heartbroken, and I felt so undeserving of love. I felt I could never love again. I ended up in London. I had to find work, but I could not concentrate. I ended up selling my body for money because I felt so bad about myself. I became the slut you have accused me of."

Lawrence gasped in horror as Bo continued to stare into Carly's face with steely brown eyes. He looked as though he may be sick. "I didn't want to do it. I was just out of my mind with grief," Carly spoke tearfully, pleading with both Bo and Lawrence with her sorrowful blue eyes.

"Luckily something pulled me out of it, and I decided to leave for Paris to study medicine. That's why...that's why I couldn't give myself to you completely, Bo. I just couldn't bring myself to act the slut for someone other than the man I love."

"You're saying you love Alamain, aren't you, Carly?" Bo choked out as tears were aglow in his angry eyes.

"I've always loved him, Bo. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you. I was confused about my feelings. Now I am finally admitting it to myself. It's Lawrence I have always loved, and Lawrence I will continue to love," Carly confessed, pain in her beautiful blue eyes as she gazed at Bo with nothing but compassion.

"And where does that leave me, Carly?" Bo asked in a groan.

"I have to set you free."

"Set me free?" Bo repeated, a pained expression on his handsome face. "Why didn't you set me free before you fucked him? God, you make me sick!"

Bo turned away, his face downcast in deep sorrow. Lawrence and Carly scrambled to put on their clothes. They were half-dressed when suddenly Bo twisted back around, glaring into their faces.

"I will never forgive you for this, Carly! You said you loved me. You said you would be my wife. We were going to have children together!" Bo cried out. "It was nothing but lies! You lied to me again and again! Well, I won't just stand here and grieve for that which never really was! Instead, I'm going to go out and find somebody else! I'm going to look for a REAL woman!"

With those words, Bo walked away, leaving Carly to stare at Lawrence with a surprised expression on her face. "How do you like that?" she gasped. "He breaks up with me... and right away he's out 'looking for love.'"

"We shouldn't let it concern us, Katerina," Lawrence said, pulling her into his arms as he suddenly realized she was all his now. "I'm just glad that I am not longer 'looking for love."

"Me, too, love," she said gazing into his greenish hazel eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out how much I love you. I guess I'm just a stubborn fool."

"We were both stubborn fools, my love, but no more," said Lawrence, reaching down to softly kiss her lips. "Now, I'm NEVER letting you go."

(Stay tuned for Chapter Three: Bo finds a Woman...or Two) 


	3. Bo Finds a Woman

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Part Three ::: Bo Finds a Woman

Bo didn't quite feel like himself. Anger seethed in his heart. He wanted to get revenge on Carly. He wanted her to feel pain when she saw him in another woman's arms. He wanted her to discover this ache he was feeling after witnessing her making love to his worse enemy. He vowed he would do whatever it would take to make Carly suffer.

Bo left the waterfront, taking the familiar street which would lead him to 'The Cheat'n Heart,' the tavern where he once drank, played pool, and caroused with loose women. He hadn't been there for months now, for Carly had forbidden him to hang out in such a shameful place. He decided he would head over there now and make up for lost time.

Bo hadn't been inside 'The Cheat'n Heart' since a new owner had taken over the establishment. As Bo entered the smoke-infested building, filled with raucous laughter and the raunchy swearing of drunken men, he knew that the place was now even more sleazy than ever before.

Country music played on the beat-up juke box, but Bo could barely hear the drawl of Randy Travis over the noise of the beer-drinkers. The new owner of the joint stood at the bar, serving mugs of frothy beer and potent whiskey, and Bo immediately recognized the man to be Curtis Reed, the notorious sex-crazed, ex-con of Salem. Bo didn't think much of the man, for he was known to be an ugly brute and a corrupter of young women. Rumors were circulating all over Salem that Reed had forced his own daughter into becoming a porno actress, seriously ruining the young lady's reputation.

Bo sat at a circular table in the corner of the bar, his brown eyes drinking in his surroundings, yet finding very little to like about what took place before him. Half-naked, young waitresses were serving pawing drunks. The men were fondling the pretty women as they walked by carrying laden trays of beverages. Sometimes a bold one would pull a waitress down on his lap, his hand grasping a breast or a thigh. Bo wondered what happened to the days of playing pool and joking around with the guys. This certainly was a different scene.

Then Bo's heart dropped in his chest. A lovely young woman walked across the room. She wore a revealing uniform like the other waitresses, but she looked somehow out of place, as though she despised the lustful comments and touches of the men. A sad expression came to her face, as she appeared to be longing for something better.

She approached Bo's table, a tentative smile coming to her lips when she thought she saw kindness behind his eyes. "Hi. Can I bring you anything?" she asked.

"How about a dance?" Bo asked, suddenly longing to hold this lovely young woman close in his arms.

"I-I don't know," she said softly. "My... daddy doesn't like me to dance with the customers."

"Ohhh. Is Reed your father?"

"Yes. I'm Billie."

Billie. The one who was said to have been a porno queen. *That's weird,* thought Bo. *She sure doesn't look like a x-rated movie star.*

"Nice to meet you. My name's Bo... Bo Brady."

"I've heard about you," she said in a barely audible voice.

Bo searched her eyes, but her expression told him nothing. Had she heard about his wild motorcyle days? The times he had slept with countless women, drinking and partying to all hours of the night? That had all ended when he met Carly, when... It didn't matter now. He was going to forget Carly, and he would do so by taking another woman into his arms... and into his bed.

"Come on, Lady. Just one dance," Bo coaxed, his voice husky and persuasive.

Billie didn't know what came over her when suddenly she blurted out, "Yeah!" and then took Bo's hand in hers, leading him to the dance floor where she glided into his embrace. She had wanted to turn him down, but her heart had been longing for just a few moments in his arms.

The music seemed to get louder as Bo held Billie daringly close, his hot breath appearing to entwine with hers. Another country love-song began to play, and Billie listened to the words of the song, her eyes growing misty as her dark head rested on the strength of Bo's chest. The words of the song seemed to be written for her and Bo, and somehow she prayed he would hear her heart's yearnings through the words of the song -

"To hear you say my name... to see you search my eyes,  
To feel you touch my hand... it more than satisfies.  
If I was not the first... just say I'll be the last,  
It's too much to expect... but it's not too much to ask.  
Now I can only dream of being all you need,  
And I can only try, to be the reason why...  
You think about today and forget about the past,  
It's too much to expect, but it doesn't hurt to ask...  
It's too much to expect, but it's not too much to ask."

~Not Too Much to Ask~ lyrics by Joe Diffie and Mary-Chapin Carpenter

Suddenly Billie's mind was pulled away from the words of the song, when Bo looked deeply into her hazel eyes and said, "I want you, Billie Reed. I want you in my life."

"Do you mean it, Bo?" she asked in amazement.

"I mean it. I think I'm falling in love," he replied, his body reacting to the luscious press of hers.

His mouth swooped to hers and he kissed her hungrily, his tongue possessively entering her mouth. She felt him cupping her buttocks through the thin cotton skirt of her uniform, his hands gently caressing the rounded flesh. Billie shivered, tasting the potent heat of Bo's kiss.

Bo's mouth drew away from hers and he said in a heated whisper, "Stay with me tonight, Billie. I need you."

"No, Bo. No, I can't!" she protested, much pain in her eyes as she tore herself from the band of his arms and ran out of the bar.


	4. Bo Meets Gina

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Part Three ::: Bo Meets Gina

Bo rushed outside, looking for Billie in the foggy darkness. It was only moments before he located her, huddled near the cover of a small, leafy bush located at the mouth of the alley leaving the tavern.

"Billie!" he called out, approaching her in the mist.

"Don't come any closer, Bo," she said in a heaving sob. "I'm bad news! You don't even wanna get mixed up with me!"

He paid no attention to her protests. Despite her words, he joined her under the shadow of the tangled branches. The yellow flame of the street light showed silvery streaks of tears which flowed unchecked down Billie's cheeks.

"Don't run from me, Billie," Bo spoke. "When I held you just now, I felt something powerful. Something I never want to stop feeling."

She looked at him, her expression stormy with grief. "You don't know me. You don't know the horrible things I've done... the awful things I have seen..."

"Bo, we can't talk here," Billie said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Why don't you come with me to my apartment? I'd like to talk to you... but my dad would kill me if he saw me..."

"Okay, Billie. Let's go," he agreed, placing an arm around her slender waist.

Billie's apartment was dinky, but neat. The furnishings were old, the carpet thread-bare, yet she kept it clean and cozy. Bo sat down on the ancient couch as Billie went to pour him a paper cup of soda from the ice-box. She handed him the cup of chilled rootbeer and then took a seat next to him.

She let out a long, deep sigh, her hand coming up to run fingers anxiously through her short, dark hair. Bo gazed into her liquid-hazel eyes, seeing a blend of great sorrow and something else that gave the impression of loneliness.

"Who has hurt you, Billie?" he asked with sincere concern.

"It isn't easy to talk about."

"I care," he assured. "I want to listen."

"I-I don't know where to start," she said in a broken voice.

"Okay. Tell me about your father. Why are you so afraid of him?"

"He... he forced me to... to star in movies-x-rated ones for money. I-I didn't...didn't... want to do it!" she cried out, hoping Bo would believe her words. "But I was so young. Only thirteen when he forced me to have sex with...his drug-taking friends. He is a cruel, evil man. He beats me..."

"Ohhh God, Billie. I'm so sorry. Your father should be shot for treating you like that!"

"I don't know what to do, Bo. He won't leave me alone!" she explained, her eyes wild with crushing pain.

"I won't let him hurt you," Bo promised, caressing Billie's cheek. "You're safe here with me."

Suddenly Billie let out a tiny scream when the door burst open with a loud crash, admitting an impatient intruder.

Bo looked up to see a tall, attractive woman with long dark hair who wore a snug uniform similar to that of Billie's and a pair of fishnet stockings which clung to her slim, sleek legs. His eyes were rivetted to her firm, generous breasts and the red sexy high-heel shoes which rested on her lovely feet. Bo felt his mouth go dry and his loins grow hot.

"Billie, aren't you going to introduce me to your-er-friend?" Bo managed to ask.

"This is my roommate Gina Noname," said Billie. "Gina, meet Bo Brady."

"Hi," Gina said, her voice dark and sexy, like her eyes.

Gina and Bo kept staring at one another hotly, turning the air in the room into a thick, feverish steam. Gina's heart pounded fast, amazed by the penetration of Bo's eyes which were ever so intense. She felt a slick wetness forming between her thighs. It surprised her immensely, since it had been nearly a year ago since a man had affected her so quickly. It seemed Bo felt a similar attraction as he was staring at her as if he had known her all his days, and as though he had known and touched her intimately.

"Hi, beautiful," Bo replied, hardly able to push the words past his tongue as it seemed to tingle from his horny thoughts.

Billie looked sharply at Bo then, feeling an instant, intense jealously since it was so obvious this guy she had romantic desire for was obviously having lustful feelings for her very best friend. "Ohhh, sorry, Billie," Bo said then, seeing the hurt look in her eyes. "It's just that Gina here reminds me so much of my first wife, Hope."

"You were married?" Billie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, a long time ago. But she died."

"We're sorry to hear that, Bo," Gina spoke, coming closer, looking like a seductive, exotic dancer in the rhythm of her walk.

Bo sucked in his breath as she neared him. Something about this woman brought out uncaged, wild animal in him, making him want to take her off somewhere and fuck her savagely. Only one other woman had moved him to such heightened lust before and that had been his beloved bride, Hope Williams Brady.

"What are you doing here, Gina?" Billie demanded, breaking both Gina and Bo out of their erotic trances.

"Ohhh I came from the 'Heart. Your dad's really enraged, Billie. He sent me out to look for you. He wants you back there right away. He said you better 'get your tail' back on the job or he's gonna find you and 'kick' it back where it belongs."

Billie gasped, looking at Bo in horror. "Ohhh God. I can't go back there alone. Please, will you go with me, Bo."

"Sure, I'll come," Bo agreed. "How about you, Gina? You wanna come, too?"

Gina swallowed hard. She did not miss the connotation in Bo's words. "I'm always ready to... to come," Gina replied, giving Bo a secret look of wild longing. She hoped that somehow, someway she could get this guy alone!

"Let's go," Billie said as Bo and Gina followed her out the door.  



	5. Bo Makes a Deal

Author's Note: This is the love story of Lawrence Alamain and Carly Manning. (Subplot couple - Bo/Billie) This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the hit soap Days of our Lives, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own NBC's Days of Our Lives or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story and please don't forget to review...

Part Five ::: Bo Makes a Deal

Back at the Cheat'n Heart, a fight had broken loose. Billie's dad was attempting to break it up. His muscles strained as he struggled to pull a burly dude off his son. "Austin!" Billie gasped, running to her brother's side as soon as she, Gina, and Bo had entered the sleazy bar.

"Billie, be careful!" Gina warned. But it was too late; the man who had been beating Austin Reed to a bloody pulp missed his target and bashed Billie in the face with a loud, sickening blow. Billie fell to the floor, her body limp and her face battered. Bo ran to take her in his arms as Curtis Reed savagely attacked the man who had injured his offspring.

"Billie, are you alright?" Bo asked in concern, tenderly touching her bruised cheek.

Billie didn't answer. She had passed out. Bo held her carefully, her head resting over the thumping of his heart.

Austin looked ready to pass out himself. Curtis and a couple of his bouncers managed to haul the violent man from the premises. Soon after, Reed returned to Bo with a look of rage on his ugly face. "Get your hands off my daughter!" he hissed, looking ready to pound Bo into hamburger without delay.

Bo only snuggled an unconscious Billie even closer to his body, watching Reed become more and more furious. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" the older man screeched.

"I know you treat this lovely lady like shit, Reed," Bo spoke, a challenging look on his face. "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me!"

"Are you saying you'd like to fuck my daughter?"

The expression on Bo's face did not change. "Perhaps I would," he answered, his hand lazily running across Billie's lush breasts pressed to his muscular chest. He couldn't help but notice her sensitive nipples rise beneath his fingertips, even in her vulnerable state of unconsciousness. *Man, this one is hot and passionate!* Bo automatically thought to himself. *I gotta have her soon!*

"I don't think you could afford her. I charge by the hour," Reed stated with an evil snicker.

Bo lunged at Reed. "I'll kill you for that one!" he snorted, a look of a ferocious beast upon his face. This time, Gina stepped between the two men, biting her full, sensitive lower lip in fear for Bo.

"No, Bo," she warned, pleading to him with her dark-brown eyes. "Don't mess with Curtis. He's dangerous."

Bo regarded her for a second, taking in the expression of fear on her beautiful face, making him want her even more fiercely. "The little girl's right, Brady," Reed spat. "Billie's my daughter, and no one is gonna touch her unless I say they can!"

"To hell with you!" Bo hollered. "If I want this woman, I will take her!"

Suddenly Reed pulled a gun from the pocket of his jeans, pressing the barrel to his daughter's skull. A gasp came from the crowd, and Bo felt Gina tremble in fear, her body instinctively pressing closer to his. "It's time to make a deal, Brady. Unless you'd like to see the contents of my daughter's head!" the demented Reed shouted.

"What kind of a deal?" Bo asked, wanting desperately to protect both Gina and Billie.

"You'd like to fuck my daughter, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not gonna lie about it," Bo said. "Yeah, I would."

"The girls who work for me only sleep with the men I allow them to. Men who pay me for their favors. What are you willing to pay me?"

"I could get you a deal. My brother is the police commander here in Salem. He could drop some of the charges he has against you. I could talk him into it," Bo carefully bargained.

"Sounds good," Reed agreed, stroking the gun lewdly. "How about one night with my daughter?"

"Billie's hardly in any condition-!" Gina spoke, only to be interrupted by her employer.

"Can it, missy! Unless you are asking to take her place!"

Then Reed noticed the look that passed between Brady and Gina, as though they too had been thinking the same thing. "Is that what you want?" the wicked man demanded. "Make up your mind, Brady! Which chick would you rather plug?"

"I'm not the kind of man who makes advances on women who are unable to respond to my ... attentions," Bo spoke. "I suggest Billie's brother take her back to her apartment until she can recover from that brutal attack."

"I see. Bo, you are implying you'd like to take Gina here upstairs for a little ... a... entertainment?" Reed asked with a smirk.

"Don't mind if I do," Bo replied with a grin, placing an arm around Gina's waist and laying his palm over a curvy buttock.

Gina let out a tiny gasp as Bo pulled her closer, against the side his tall, muscular body. She felt a warm, pleasant tingly in all her secret places as thoughts of the night ahead filtered through her mind. It had been a long time since she had been with such a handsome, virile man. More than that, Bo was a good man, and something about him caused her to ache inside with great desire. She almost feared losing control of her deepest passions during their sexual encounter.

"Austin, take your sister back to her apartment. I have business here with Mr. Brady," Reed said to his son who was wounded in the jaw and left eye from the earlier brawl.

Carefully Austin lifted Billie in his arms, giving Bo a disapproving look. Bo knew Austin didn't think much of him, but at least he could expect him to care for his sister with kindness, unlike Curtis. Now that Billie was out of harm's way, Bo could breathe a sigh of relief. *What the hell have I gotten myself into?* Bo wondered as Reed lead him and Gina upstairs to one of the rooms where unspeakable sex acts often took place. Gina looked at Bo with an expression of almost-innocence as Reed opened up the door to the room and ushered them inside.

"Have fun," he said. "And remember our deal."

Then he walked out, leaving Bo and Gina alone. Gina looked suddenly nervous as she took a seat on the bed, just staring at Bo with large, dark-brown eyes.

"Gina," Bo spoke. "We don't have to ... if you don't want to."

Gina cleared her throat. "Do you... want to?" she asked, hardly able to utter the words.

Bo only hesitated a second. "Hell yeah," he answered. "Let's do it now."


End file.
